


Missing Piece

by jaechanwin



Series: DREAMIES FIVESOME [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fivesome, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Donghyuck is the missing piece to Mark, Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun’s puzzle.





	1. At the Border

It’s when Mark is lying in the couch with Jaemin sitting in his lap, Jeno’s legs stretched across his lap with his head in Renjun’s lap who sitting next to Mark that Jeno asks the question that’s been plaguing all of their minds. “What if our soulmate doesn’t want us? It’s not normal to have four soulmates. What if they already have a family?” He asks and Mark can hear how much it’s been plaguing the boy’s mind.

 

”Please think positively guys. I imagine our soulmate however they are has been waiting for us just like we’ve been waiting for them. And if they do reject us then fine. We have each other okay. That’s all that matters.” Mark says softly. “Okay babies. Up. Mark and I are on patrol today.” Jaemin says making Renjun and Jeno let out  whines.

 

”I promise we’ll cuddle so much when we get back.” Mark says and he has to look away from the pouty faces so he won’t give in. Jeno lets out a soft ‘hmph’ before standing up with his arms crossed. “We’ll be waiting Alpha.” Renjun says innocently but it’s not innocent at all. Jaemin and Mark were both alphas but they all knew it was meant for Mark. He was fine when anyone called him Alpha except his boyfriends.

 

They had turned a simple word into a kink for him and now he couldn’t let them say it without getting hard. He let out a shaky breath to control his thoughts whilst Jaemin laughed at him from the sideline. Jeno wasn’t have that. “You too Daddy.” He says and to say Jeno was a beta he was so omega like that it was destructive sometimes.

 

While Renjun the actual omega acted like a beta. Wanted to control but also be controlled so he was often then not the one being put in compromising positions. “Don’t try it.” Mark says it. “We’re not staying.” He says giving Jaemin a pointed glare. “Of course not.” He says sweetly. “If you’re really that horny take care of each other while we’re gone.” Mark says pulling on his shoes.

 

Renjun pouts. Not that he doesn’t love when Jeno fucks him but he’d much rather be fucking Jeno with his Mark in his mouth and Jaemin in his ass. Or something of the sort. Sometimes he gets himself off to the thought of another male there though. If it was five of them it’d be magical. And then he has to let out an embarrassing moan.

 

He shouldn’t be embarrassed around his boyfriends but they like to tease him about his fantasies even if they indulge in them anyway. He didn’t even notice that Mark and Jaemin had left until the door closes. Jeno presses a kiss to his lips before resuming his position from earlier with his head in his lap. “Want me to suck you off?” The younger male asks. Renjun whimpers. “Please.”

 

Mark And Jaemin meet up with the two other males that are patrolling with them. His brother Taeyong and his boyfriend Yukhei. Taeyong was older so technically he should be the next in line to take over the pack but Taeyong presented as an omega so that left everything up to Mark. Taeyong wanted to be the pack leader though and Mark hated how sad he looked when their dad rejected him daily.

 

Even since Taeyong had found his soulmate Yukhei a bubbly alpha who everyone loved. The thing about soulmates were you got this tattoo on your forearm. It was an outline split into pieces. However many pieces it was split into was how many soulmates you would have. The end result was how your relationship would be described as.

 

Example A: Yukhei and Taeyong. Taeyong has a now complete Butterfly on his forearm. But at first it was split into two pieces. When he met Yukhei and mated him one piece became colored. Then he met Jungwoo and the other side became colored as well and now there’s a full butterfly on his arm.

 

When a person has only one soulmate their tattoo is just an outline. You have to actually go through the process of mating before your tattoo can become colored. Mating is complicated. Because everyone has to mate everyone so that it can be colored. In Mark’s case he has two bite marks scattered on each collarbone and one on the left side of his neck. All four of them do. It was an unspoken promise between them that their last soulmate would take the right side.

 

Your wolf tells you who your soulmate is however. You can actually speak to your wolf in your mind and your soulmates can as well. Mark found that out the hard way after an argument with Jaemin that went bad and he started to avoid the younger boy so Jaemin had to speak to his wolf to get it out of him.

 

Mark didn’t want to be a leader either however. He wished he could give the title to Taeyong and just live his life but his family were ancient and believed that Omegas were weak and that Alphas should control everything. When they made it to the border a strange smell hit the air and Mark’s wolf jumped in excitement. 

 

His mate was near.

 

He sniffed around until he stopped. There was a boy who looked eighteen or nineteen laying at the border and shaking. If he wasn’t moving Mark would’ve thought he was dead. He was shivering and he was covered in blood. Mark moves to pick him up but Taeyong grabbed his arm. “What the hell are you doing?” He asks and Mark whimpers at his older brothers glare.

 

”He’s my mate. We have to help him Tae.” Mark says his eyes watering. Taeyong looks hesitant but Yukhei makes the decision for both of them by picking up the shivering boy whose eyes are wide. “N-No want him.” He says weakly making eye contact with Mark. But then he notices Jaemin. “Or him.” He says. Yukhei passes the boy over to Mark and it’s a bit of a struggle but he gets Yukhei and Taeyong to stay at the border while he and Jaemin carry the boy back to the nurse’s cabin.

 

They lay him on the bed so that the nurse can cut his shirt off and figure out what’s going on. She pushes the two boys out the room who only leave after the promise that he’ll be okay. Jaemin looks at Mark who seems shaken up and pulls his older boyfriend into his arm. I’ve texted Jeno and Renjun to come here but I didn’t tell them why. He’ll be okay.” Jaemin says to which Mark nods breathing in the calming scent of his boyfriend.

 

Although he was the youngest Jaemin was definitely their safe haven.

 

Renjun and Jeno rushes in immediately eyes blown wide in panic thinking one of their boyfriends were hurt and sighing in relief when they aren’t but they both are covered in blood which send Renjun into panic again. “It smells really good in here.” Jeno says before Renjun could start to curse and that pauses Renjun.

 

Mark gives them a small smile. “That smell would happen to be our last mate.” He says and Jaemin is quick to cover Jeno’s mouth when the boy lets out a high pitched scream. “He was at the border shaking and covered in blood when we found him but he still recognized us as his mates.” Jaemin says. “The nurse—“ Mark starts off but is cut off by said woman entering the room.

 

”He wants to thank you guys. He’s asking for you.” She says. Mark sighs in relief because that means he’s alive. The four boys press closely together as they enter the room and the boy’s sweet scent engulfs them immediately. “You don’t have to thank us.” Jaemin speaks causing the boy to notice the people in the room. “Hi.” He squeaks And Jeno coos audibly.

 

”Mark! Look how cute he is.” He says jumping up and down in excitement. Jaemin pinches Jeno’s arm however. They all wince including Jaemin himself. “Sorry I forget how mated soulmates can feel each other’s pain.” He says apologetically, sort of.

 

”I-I’m Donghyuck.” The boy says and this time it’s Renjun who coos. “We’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” He says and Donghyuck blushes. “I’ve been waiting for you guys too. I thought I’d find one of you or at the most two but I’d never thought I’d find all four of you and definitely not at once.” Donghyuck admits.

 

”The blood wasn’t his. He was just covered in it but he has a bit of mild hypothermia. I suggest you guys take him home let him get a hot bath and maybe keep him in there for at least twenty minutes before giving him warm clothes and a hot cup of chamomile tea. Then give him blankets and stuff to keep him warm through the night.” The nurse says.

 

Mark nods and helps the nurse wrap the naked boy in the blanket that he had been covering up with. Mark doesn’t complain about having to carry him only does as the nurse instructs. It’s when they leave the room that Jaemin makes his comment.

 

”I hear body heat is the best heat.”


	2. Warmth and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the five of them have conversations

When they enter their cabin Mark rests Donghyuck on the couch whilst Jaemin goes to run a hot bath. “Wh-What are your names?” Donghyuck asks and Jeno whimpers at how the boy is shivering. “The alpha right there is Mark Lee. He’s Canadian. I’m Huang Renjun. I’m Chinese. The other two are Korean. This is Lee Jeno and the one who went to run your bath is Na Jaemin. Our other alpha. Oh I’m an omega and Jeno is a beta.” Renjun introduces.

 

”Mark is nineteen but he’ll be twenty next month and then he’ll become the pack leader. The rest of us are nineteen too but we just turned nineteen. Well except Jaemin he’ll be nineteen a few days after Mark turns twenty.” Renjun adds. “You can call me Injun or Injunnie. Call Jaemin Nana And Jeno Nono. We just call Mark by his name amongst other things but those are all sexual so I don’t recommend it yet.” Renjun says and Mark blushes from embarrassment. 

 

“Oh wow. Okay I’m nineteen and my name is Donghyuck of course but I like to be called Hyuckie and I like to be called Pup.” Donghyuck says and Jeno coos once again. Jaemin trails back in the room and gives Mark a look. “Do you want to wear some boxers while you bath and have us accompany you or would you just like to bath on your own?” He asks. Donghyuck looks up when Jaemin starts speaking and then he looks back down blushing and mumbling to himself.

 

”I-I can bathe alone.” He says and Jaemin nods. “Let me show you where the bathroom is.” Jaemin says and Donghyuck is weak when he stands so Jeno the closest one has to catch him from falling and he tugs on the blankets thinking that’s why the boy tripped but Donghyuck panics. “I-I’m naked.” He says and Jeno quickly apologizes.

 

”I-It’s okay. Y-You didn’t kn-know.” Donghyuck says. “I may need h-help so on second th-thought you guys can accompany me.” He says and Jaemin nods. Mark practically carries Donghyuck to the bathroom while Jaemin grabs a pair of boxers for him. They close their eyes when he puts them on and don’t open them until he says so.

 

They probably look crazy. With Donghyuck in the tub, Jaemin sitting on the toilet, Renjun in his lap, Mark sitting on the floor, and Jeno in front of Mark with his back against said male’s chest. Donghyuck finds them cute. “Can you tell me how you ended up at our border?” Mark asks.

 

Donghyuck visibly flinches and Jaemin hits Mark’s shoulder making them all wince once again. “Stopping hitting us Jaemin.” Jeno pouts to which Jaemin smiles and kisses his lips afterwards. “Sorry baby I forget.” He says. Mark clears his throat. “Although you are my mate my dad won’t care. He doesn’t allow strangers in his pack easily and he’ll want to know how you found us? Actually he hates my mates except for Jeno. He believes that I don’t need this many mates and that Jeno is the only important one because he’s an omega yet my dad hates omegas it’s confusing but I don’t agree with him at all. I love all my mates including you. Even if we just met thirty minutes ago I’ve loved you before I even knew your face. So please tell me. Even if you’re running from a crazy ex or something we won’t judge you.” Mark says and it’s a lot for Donghyuck to take in.

 

There’s a two minute pause before Donghyuck sighs. “I was in the Black Sword pack until I was thirteen and learned about mates. I saw my arm and I was confused why there were four pieces so I asked my mom and she snapped at me and told me I was a disgrace. We argued and I ran away.” Donghyuck says simply.

 

”I ran away to look for my mates to look for you guys or at least one of you. I entered pack after pack looking for you and then one day I guess you guys were hunting and I smelt one of you that I now know was Jeno. He was in the garden or something and so I told my pack I wanted to leave. The head alpha wanted to mate me but when he found out that I had found one of my mates he knew he was doomed and even I hadn’t found Jeno I wouldn’t have mated him because in my heart I knew you guys were out there somewhere. He killed my best friend in front of me. I held her body until my fingers began to get frost bite. That’s whose blood I had on me. I couldn’t walk do I crawled towards where I remembered the scent coming from but when I made it to the border I just wasn’t able to move anymore.” Donghyuck says.

 

”I’m sorry. It seems like we ruined your life without even meeting you.” Jeno says and Donghyuck can smell the guilt coming from all of them. “Don’t. My family is stupid and they lost me because they still think we’re stuck in the fifties. I don’t blame y’all one bit and I’m so happy I found all of you.” Donghyuck says. Mark gives him a fond smile before tapping Jeno’s shoulder.

 

“Let me up honey. It’s been twenty minutes. Jaemin you go make us all tea. Jeno you go pick out a movie and Renjun you’re in charge of making the fort. I’ll go get Hyuckie some clothes.” Mark says and they all stand and spring into action. Mark leaves the clothes by the door and can’t help but coo when Donghyuck comes out wearing them. The pajamas are fuzzy and warm and makes him look so cute. He even has sweater paws.

 

When they make it downstairs Mark has to stop his boyfriends from pouncing on the poor male but Donghyuck just giggles cutely the whole time. Jaemin comes back with the tea and then they all get settled in the make shift fort Renjun put together. They’re cuddled together and Donghyuck wants to join but he’s hesitant. Good thing Jeno doesn’t believe in personal space.

 

He rests his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder as if it wasn’t a pillow and he has Renjun’s head in his lap whose feet are thrown across Mark’s lap. As if noticing that Donghyuck wants to cuddle Jaemin lays his head in Donghyuck’s lap and Mark holds his hand.

 

They fall asleep that way.


	3. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mark almost kills his father

Mark wakes up before his mates and tries to figure out how to get up without waking them. He loosens his grip on Donghyuck’s hand first and when the boy doesn’t stir he sighs in relief. He then has to push Renjun’s feet off of his lap softly and once again he’s victorious. Then he has to push Jeno’s head off of his shoulder and back onto Donghyuck’s.

Not so victorious that time.

“Mark?” Jeno questions sleepily. “I have to go talk to my dad about Hyuckie. Go back to sleep I’ll try to be back before you all wake up.” Mark says and Jeno whines. “Don’t go please!” Jeno says and Mark wants to give in but he can’t. “Nono please.” Mark says and Jeno sighs sleepily before nodding. “Ok. Love you Alpha. Be safe.” He says eyes closing once again.

Mark pecks his lips before climbing out of the fort. He does his business and gets dressed before heading to his parents’ cabin. The door is already open so Mark just walks in only to find his parents sitting on the couch along with Taeyong and his two mates.

“Markie!” Jungwoo grins jumping onto hug the younger boy. Mark laughs because it’s only been two days since he’s seen Jungwoo but the boy always responds like this when he sees Mark or any of Mark’s mates. Mark hugs him back before the both take a seat.

Jungwoo moves to sit in Lucas’ lap while Taeyong just holds both of their hands. Most people were jealous of Lucas. He had two omegas while most polygamous couples had two Alphas. They were also afraid him which is why Mark enjoyed his company because although he was a gigantic puppy he could be strict and mean as well.

“What’s this about you letting some random omega into our lands?” Their father Jaegoon asked. Mark sighed. “I let my mate into our lands. My last mate.” Mark says in response. Taeyong is quiet. It’s fucked up but he isn’t allowed to say anything unless it goes too far. Lucas is allowed to speak however he doesn’t like jumping into family arguments.

“You have three damn mates already.” Jaegoon says and Mark shrugs. “Now I have four.” He says. “Do you not realize that you could be putting us in danger?! You don’t know anything about that filthy low life omega!” Jaegoon shouts.

Mark jumps to his feet grabbing his dad by the collar. “Just like I don’t know anything neither do you. You don’t even know how he looks. So to call him filthy and a low life makes you a selfish dick. That’s all you’ve ever been and I can’t wait until the day I take over this pack because things will be different. If I fuck up then so be it. That’s my problem to deal with not yours.” Mark says.

There’s a hand pulling on his because his dad is choking and by the rings and butterfly tattoo he knows it Taeyong. He lets go harshly before bowing to his brother. “I’m sorry Tae.” He says but Taeyong just pulls him into a hug. “It’s okay.” He says.

Mark doesn’t glance at his mother because she doesn’t care. She’s basically his father’s slave. Only there to bear children and do housework. Something all omegas we’re used for. But not when he becomes leader. “You know you have to pick one right. You have to pick an omega to be your Pack Co-Leader beside you.” Jaegoon says.

Mark smirks. “I already know what omega I want as my Co-Pack Leader So Don’t worry and just wait. Just fucking wait.” Mark says before leaving the house angrily. Taeyong and his mates follow not long after. The minute he’s in Taeyong’s arms he breaks down.

Not as an Alpha being weak and an Omega being strong but as a little brother needing his big brother’s comfort. “I just wish he’d stop being so old fashioned and see things the right way see things my way.” Mark says. Taeyong sighs rubbing Mark’s hair. “I know baby. I know.” He says. “I made way too much breakfast how about you come with us and get enough for you and your mates. All four of them and Woo will help you bring it home. He wants to meet your new mate and he misses the others.” Taeyong says.

Mark nods. “His name is Donghyuck by the way. He’s really cute. He giggles a lot and he’s always so happy. He’s like a ball of sunshine.” Mark says and Taeyong coos as they enter his cabin. Instead of getting enough for the five of them Mark and Jungwoo end up leaving with almost all of it because “Jaemin is a growing Alpha he needs food and Donghyuck is way too skinny.” Lucas and Taeyong’s words.

Mark has never seen Lucas willingly give away food until then. When Mark makes it back he isn’t surprised to see the house clean but he is surprised to see that Donghyuck was the one who cleaned it. “Hi.” Jungwoo says shyly. Donghyuck smiles widely at him. “Hi! What’s your name?” He asks sitting the broom he was using down.

Jungwoo and Mark place the food on the table. “Jungwoo I’m Mark’s brother in law. Well one of them. There’s two. Lucas and I.” Jungwoo says just as cheerfully back. Mark plates the food and sets the table. “Are the other three sleeping?” Mark asks to which Donghyuck nods.

“I started cleaning and so they went and got in the bed.” He says. Mark laughs. “Sounds about right. Renjun is definitely a lazy omega. I do most of the cleaning.” Mark says. Jungwoo slips out the door and Donghyuck pouts when he sees his new friend gone and Mark bites back the urge to kiss his pout away. “He probably wants to go cuddle his mates. You’ll see him later.” Mark says.

“Now come help wake these brats.” Mark adds.


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Donghyuck bond. Jeno is horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a draft for everyone of my stories that is unfinished so what is life. And it’s 1 am

After waking everyone up Mark helps Donghyuck get breakfast arranged while the rest of them brushed their teeth and got ready for the day. “I hope you don’t mind that I cooked.” Donghyuck says.

 

”Of course not Pup. Anything in this house is now yours to use as well. The kitchen, bathroom, bedroom it’s all yours as much as it is ours.” Mark says sweetly. “Although we are sorry we only have one bedroom. We decided not to get a bigger one until we’re ready for pups.” Mark apologizes.

 

”Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you guys just allowed me to enter your home. I wouldn’t have been hurt or anything if you guys made me live somewhere else.” The omega says. “Why would we do that? We’ve been waiting for you basically our whole lives and when we find you you expects us to treat you like shit?” Jaemin asks.

 

”It’s what everyone told me. When I found my mates or even one of them they’d be disgusted and throw me away.” Donghyuck shrugs. “Do we look disgusted to you?” Renjun asks and Donghyuck shakes his head no.

 

”Look Pup if you want to move forward with us we need your past to stay in the past. Even if you’ve slept with every member of your pack or killed someone or anything we want you to put it behind you. Because you’re with us now and we don’t care about the past. We only care about the future.” Mark says.

 

Donghyuck blushes but nods at them as he sits the plates on the table. “What are your plans for today?” He asks looking over at Renjun. “I have to go help out at the nurse’s cabin. I’m an assistant nurse. Jeno stays home and if Mark or Jaemin don’t have pack duties they stay as well.” Renjun says.

 

”Sorry baby but we do.” Mark says to Jeno who was pouting up at them. “But Nana. I need help.” Jeno says turning to the other Alpha. “You’ll be fine.” Jaemin shrugs. Donghyuck isn’t the smartest omega but he’s pretty sure they’re talking about sex.

 

”Injunnie.” Jeno says looking over to the beta with a pout. “I’m going to be late as it is. I can’t help you’ll be fine for an hour or two.” Renjun says and Jeno whimpers. “Goodness. It’s like everyday is a heat with you.” Jaemin says but the look on his face tells Jaemin that he enjoys it.

 

Donghyuck makes himself busy with eating as to not blush because of the conversation. “Hyuckie.” Jeno calls and Donghyuck’s eyes go wide. “No sir. You will not corrupt Donghyuck. I doubt he wants to have sex with you the first day he meets you.” Mark says glaring.

 

Jeno pouts and slaps Mark on the arm lightly. “I wasn’t going to ask him to have sex stupid. I was going to ask could I have more eggs.” Jeno says and Donghyuck blushes for thinking negatively and passing some more eggs onto the older’s plate.

 

”I’ll make sure you can’t move for the rest of the day cub. Then I have to go.” Mark says and Jeno perks up as well as Renjun. “Can I join?” He asks. Mark grins. “Always.” He responds.

 

”The three of you horny dogs are being rude. Talking about sex in front of Donghyuck like it’s okay. Poor puppy has went completely red. He probably doesn’t want to hear you guys having sex either. Jeno likes to scream and Renjun is the loudest moaner ever so you guys have twenty minutes while I give Donghyuck a tour of the place.” Jaemin says rolling his eyes.

 

”I-It’s okay. People have needs I understand. But a tour does sound nice.” Donghyuck says smiling at Jaemin who grins right back. Donghyuck shyly grabs his hand when Jaemin reaches it towards him and lets him lead him away from the table. “Kisses first.” Jeno pouts.

 

Jaemin pecks Jeno on the lips as well as Renjun and Mark. “Can you kiss my cheek Hyuckie?” Renjun asks shyly and Donghyuck blushes as well. He nods however. He has been staring at their lips the whole time so he kisses Renjun on the cheek shyly.

 

Then he pecks his lips. And just as quick as he does it he pulls back blushing before doing the same to Jeno and Mark. Mark starts to say something but Donghyuck is pulling Jaemin out the door before he can speak.

 

”You didn’t have to do that you know. You’re not obligated to please us. Just your presence makes us happy you know.” Jaemin says leading them further and further away from the house.

 

”I know but I really wanted to kiss you guys for a while but I was scared because everything is moving so fast I don’t want you guys to get rid of me because you think I’m some desperate whore or something.” Donghyuck says.

 

”This is our cafeteria. Only the best cooks in the pack cook here but only on weekdays. We all eat as a pack Monday through Friday. Saturday and Sunday you eat at home.” Jaemin says.

 

”We would never think of you in a negative way and if you don’t move too fast then you won’t have anything to hold on to when life disappears. Anyone of us can go any day so we just have to make the best of everyday like it’s our last.” Jaemin adds as the start back walking.

 

When Jaemin is done showing Donghyuck around they stop at a flower stand. “Can we buy Injunnie flowers? Please?” Donghyuck asks bouncing up and down and Jaemin just finds it cute. “And Nono please!?” Donghyuck asks.

 

Jaemin chuckles and nods after kissing Donghyuck on the nose. Donghyuck grins happily when he sees Jungwoo and Taeyong. “Aw man. I don’t what kind of flowers Injun or Nono likes.” Donghyuck says pouting at Jaemin who shrugs while smirking. “They’ll like anything you get them Puppy.” Jaemin says.

 

”Hmm. Nono reminds me of roses cause he’s so beautiful but he’s also snappy like thorns. Injunnie is pretty and should be treated with the utmost care so I’ll get him tulips.” Donghyuck nods and smiles when Jungwoo has the bouquets ready as soon as he’s done saying it. But Taeyong catches his attention.

 

”Mark’s brother right? Thank you for the day at the border.” Donghyuck says. “I didn’t even do anything.” Taeyong says shyly. “Still thank you. And thank the y’all guy for me too.” Donghyuck says bowing. Taeyong grins and assured him that he will and then they head back home.

 

Mark is sitting on the couch when they walk in and the house smells strongly of lavender but Donghyuck is afraid to ask so he just walks past. “Where’s the other two?” He asks. “Bathing.” Mark answers but the two come down the stairs as soon as he says it. “Looks like they’re done now.” He grins.

 

”I bought you both flowers. Well Jaemin bought them but I picked them out and it was my idea.” Donghyuck says proudly. Jeno grins and picks up the roses. “Roses are my favorite. Did Jaemin tell you?” Jeno asks. “No they just reminded me of you. Like how Injun reminds me of Tulips.” Donghyuck says.

 

”You really are a keeper.” Renjun says taking the flowers and sniffing them. “Thank you Hyuckie.” He adds kissing the omega on the cheek and then sitting next to Mark and Jaemin.

 

And Yeah everything is perfect right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my YouTube channel KpopLoneWolf...


	5. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will be different

They were nervous.

 

Mark stood in the front of the entire pack with sweaty hands. All four of his boyfriends were lined up behind him. His mom and dad were in front of him and Taeyong, Lucas, and Jungwoo were on the opposite side of his parents.

 

His little brother Jisung was sitting in the front row as he dad gave his speech. “I trust that Mark will make the right decision in choosing his second. His head omega. This person shall be treated the same as Mark and hold all the same responsibilities. They will also be the leader of our children.” His dad says.

 

Mark rolls his eyes as his dad walks backwards and lets him step forward. He presses a kiss to all of his boyfriend’s lips before moving completely forward. “I don’t want this role. I never have and I never will but I do want change so I will step up and be the leader that you all need me to be. Even if that means you need to come knocking on my door at three am just to talk I’ll answer.

 

Or maybe one of my boyfriends will. But I do know who wants this role. And that’s my older brother. So that’s why my second and your omega leader will be my brother. Lee Taeyong. If that’s okay with you?” He says looking at Taeyong.

 

Taeyong blinks first and then he rushes over to hug his brother. “It’s more than okay baby brother.” Taeyong says laughing. Make smiles and grabs his brother’s hand as they face the front. “Now that my father has stepped down finally my first official order will be to start training all omegas.” Mark says.

 

Taeyong catches on easily. “Alphas are not superior to Omegas we should all be equal. It isn’t fair that betas are being trained while omegas have to sit around and bear children. What happens if we get attacked? All the omegas will have to stay back like damsels in distress. If we train them we not only have a better army but Alphas can have more focus without worrying about if their loved one is dead or not.” Taeyong says.

 

”We’ll start the training just like with Alphas and Betas at the age of thirteen. The ones who are past that age and mated their mates will train them and if you don’t there will be consequences.” Mark says.

 

”Omega couples and unmated  Omegas will be trained by Mark, Jaemin, and Lucas.” Taeyong says before looking back at Lucas who nods along with JUngwoo. “I won’t be involved in this training unfortunately.” Taeyong says squeezing Mark’s hand.

 

Mark looks at him confused. “You won’t?” He asks. “It wouldn’t be good for the baby.” Taeyong laughs. Mark’s face goes from confusion, to shock, to happiness in only three seconds flat. He pulls Taeyong into a hug and you can hear the pack clapping.

 

”That’s all for today. Training is effective immediately starting tomorrow morning at 8. And from now on Alphas and betas will learn Omegan jobs such as cleaning and gardening. We are equal here so we will all split the work.” Mark says.

 

”Everyone is dismissed.” Mark says. The crowd dispersed immediately and he can hear everyone talking about the change. A few older women walk up to him and kiss his forehead thanking him for his change and he smiles and sends them away. His hand never leaves Taeyong’s.

 

Their father walks up to them and Mark sighs. “Are you stupid?” He asks and Mark rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Highly stupid now is this conversation over?” Mark asks. “Taeyong really?” His dad asks. “Yes dad really. You have no authority as our leader anymore so if you have a problem you can shut up and go.” Taeyong says.

 

”I do still has authority as your father though.” He says. “You lost that title a long time ago. You’re dead to me.” Taeyong spats. “Come on Mark and Co lets celebrate at my house. Lucas cooked.” Taeyong says smiling sweetly afterwards.

 

Taeyong drags Mark away from their parents and their mates follow. “Calm down Yongie that can’t be good for the baby.” Mark says. “Sorry he just irks me.” Taeyong says stopping in the pathway and hugging Mark.

 

Another pair of skinny arms wrap around them and from the scent they know it’s Jisung. “I love you both so much okay?” Taeyong says. “We love you too Hyung.” Jisung says smiling. “Hey you okay?” Lucas asks when they catch up. 

 

“Yeah I just wanna go cuddle with my little brothers for a minute.” Taeyong says and Lucas nods. They continued down the trail to Taeyong’s cabin. When they enter Mark is pulled on the couch along with Jisung into Taeyong’s arms.

 

Lucas leads the rest of them to the kitchen and start to plate their food. When they enter Mark and Jisung are playing with Taeyong’s stomach and Taeyong is falling asleep. “Feed him before he falls asleep.” Jisung says and Lucas grins.

 

”I’ll feed him later he was so worried for Mark that he didn’t sleep at all last night. Poor baby is probably so exhausted.” Lucas says. Taeyong falls asleep a bit after that and Mark and Jisung lay him down and cover him before getting some food for themselves.

 

”You’re such a great leader already and it’s only been thirty minutes.” Jaemin says. Mark hums and kisses Jaemin softly. “How’s Mark treating you little brother?” Lucas asks. Renjun grins at that and blushes. “Like the prince that I am of course.” He says making Lucas throw a pillow at him.

 

They laugh and everyone continues to eat. Taeyong wakes up about two hours later and eats while they all watch movies. It had starting racing a while ago and it seems to be getting worse so Taeyong offers his home to them for the night.

 

Pretty soon the six of them are in a puppy pile since Jisung refused to sleep without one of his brothers. And who was Mark to say no.


	6. Effective Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New rules are put into affect.

When Mark wakes up the next day the rain has slacked up and Lucas and Jaemin are already awake too. It’s six am but they have to start training the omegas at 8. Mark stretches his arms and yawn tiredly before draping himself around Jaemin. Jaemin pecks his lips once then twice before going to finish helping Lucas cook.

 

”Eat something Mark. You need the energy. We have fourteen omega couples and thirty six unmated omegas to train.” Lucas says and Mark groans. Jaemin chuckles and helps Mark sit up so that he’s able to feed him.

 

Mark doesn’t complain just opens his mouth for every bite until the food is all gone. “Am I going to have to bathe you too? Or can you shower by yourself?” Jaemin asks and Mark sighs. “Nope. Go shower Mark because with you two it’s never just showering and we don’t have time for that.” Lucas says. 

 

“Jungwoo and Jisung will stay with Taeyong once Taeyong becomes incapable of doing simple tasks but for now Jungwoo will train with us. But I don’t trust myself to train him so he’ll be in one of your groups.” Lucas says grabbing two bowls and walking upstairs. 

 

Jaemin groans. “Mark go shower.” He says voice practically a growl but not deep enough to cause trouble. Mark sighs and stretches his arms groaning before he moves to head to the bathroom. “Hurry we have 65 people to train! 66 if we count Injunnie and Donghyuck!” Lucas shouts.

 

Mark moves a little quicker then. “Renjun and Jungwoo are up and eating breakfast so Jisung will stay with Yongie but we can stop and get Jeno and Donghyuck over here on our way to the training grounds.” Lucas says and Jaemin nods. “I’ll go get them and We’ll meet you guys there.” Jaemin says.

 

Jaemin wakes the two sleeping males one by one helping them to sleepily brush their teeth and grab clothes for the day before walking them to Lucas’ cabin where him and Mark have already left. He then heads to the training grounds where he finds them more filled than they’ve ever been.

 

There are Alphas training their omegas everywhere whilst the other sixty six omegas wait for instruction. “So we are going to divide you all up. You won’t be with your mates when you train because we don’t need distractions. We need your one hundred percent concentration.” Mark says.

 

The omegas nod and they began to divide them up. Twenty two each. Jungwoo ends up with Jaemin and Renjun ends up with Lucas. Donghyuck ends up with Mark. They do basic training like the would teach a four year old. Which is basically which pressure point to bite down on and how to get out of a pinned hold.

 

”For the next training everyone need to shift. I don’t want to see a single human form unless you are injured. And I will stay in human form as well.” He says. Everyone obeys immediately and he sees Donghyuck fidget. “Something wrong?” He asks. “You guys have never seen my wolf form before.” He says shyly.

 

”Don’t be embarrassed. We won’t judge you whether you’re brown, gray, black, white, or mixed fur. You see all of these people here. These are our family. None of them will judge you and neither will we.” Jaemin says and the look Mark gives him is of pure raw love. He actually blushes under than gaze.

 

Donghyuck nods before shifting quickly. He’s a simple brown wolf but nonetheless he’s beautiful and it makes both alphas smile as Mark ruffles his hair. “Go line up.” He says and Donghyuck runs off as soon as he says it. “Okay So first rule of shifting. Unless you like to walk around naked make sure you always undress first and leave your clothes somewhere easy to find so that when you shift back you won’t be naked.” Mark says.

 

”A lot of you missed that step today and ruined your clothes which we expected so we have blankets for when this is over but for future reference strip first.” Lucas says. “Jaemin and I are going to be your demonstrations while Mark explains everything that’s happening so pay close attention and listen careful.” Lucas adds before him and Jaemin strip down to their boxers and then shift.

 

Mark finds that his pack is much more obedient then he’d expected. Of course some were wary of him but the majority all trusted him and he couldn’t ask for more. Jaemin had Lucas pinned in a way that Lucas could not get up. “I know a lot of you may not want to here this but this is a submission position.” Mark says.

 

If you are ever pinned to where you can not move just submit. Sure it’ll hurt your pride but it’s the only way to keep murder from happening. You’re not going to like it of course but you have to. I’ve hated having to submit but I’ve done it every time. Because if you resist it shows disobedience especially to other packs. And that may lead to problems and maybe even a war. Something that could’ve been avoided if you had just submitted.” Mark says.

 

Now Mark and his pack were connected. Everyone could hear everyone except Donghyuck since he hadn’t been through the pack ritual yet and he wouldn’t be able to until they were sure he was staying. Mark didn’t doubt that he was but you know semantics.

 

”I refuse to submit to anyone.” A small voice said and the perks of being an alpha meant you knew every voice, every form, and every name. “Seungmin. Come here.” Mark says voice so full of authority that a few omegas whimper include the male he had called over. He was an alpha about eighteen that’s it. “You refuse to submit to anyone?” Mark asks and hesitantly Seungmin nods.

 

”Submit to me.” Mark says easily. He wasn’t even in his wolf form and Seungmin growls at that. “You may be an alpha but that doesn’t mean anything to me. Hierarchy has no place here anymore. So submit.” Mark practically growls out and Seungmin shakily stands his ground.

 

Mark walks up to him. “If I have to shift its going to be hell for you. SUB. MIT.” Mark says and the boy looks at him defiantly for about ten more seconds before baring his neck in submission. Everyone let’s out sighs of relief. “It’s not about who’s weak or strong or anything like that. If Lucas were to pin me the way Jaemin has him pinned them I would submit.” Mark says.

 

Training resumes for about three hours until Mark is positive that the can’t take anymore. “If you ripped your clothes come get a blanket before you shift.” Mark says and they all groan. “Go home shower and we’ll have food brought to everyone.” Mark says as Lucas and Jaemin come to help him distribute the blankets. Donghyuck’s wolf whines when he sees Mark and Jaemin and he presses his nose into Jaemin’s thigh. Jaemin chuckles before rubbing his hand through Donghyuck’s fur and then giving him a blanket.

 

Donghyuck runs off and they finish distributing all the blankets. Jaemin nuzzles into Mark’s neck immediately and Mark feels the uneasiness coming from his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?” He asks. “Nothing I’m only worrying this much because it’s a week before my rut.” Jaemin says. Mark smiles and lifts Jaemin’s head to face him. “That still doesn’t explain what’s making you worry.” Mark says.

 

”It’s just that all the people who were trained by your dad it’s going to be so hard to change their perspective on things. You should’ve heard what they were saying while you were teaching. You probably didn’t pay attention because you were teaching but they kept asking why were we trying to teach the low lifes? And things that disrespected omegas.” Jaemin says.

 

Mark let’s his boulders slump and pulls Jaemin closer to him. “That’s a valid reason to worry baby. No matter what it is or how close to your rut you are if you have a worry no matter how small it’s just as important. And I know. I heard some of them myself. But it’s going to take a lot of hard work and a lot of using my authority which I don’t want to have to do but I will if I need to.” Mark says.

 

Jaemin hums at that. Before two more sets of arms wrap around them. “I found Hyuck talking to Seungmin but I’m not sure what about.” Renjun says and Donghyuck looks at Mark with his big eyes and smiles. “He wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry for being defiant and causing you trouble but he was scared to come himself because he didn’t want you to get mad.” Donghyuck says and Mark sighs.

 

”I’ll talk to him when we start bringing out food. Taeyong should be done cooking by now so we’ll all split up and go take our showers and stuff and then we’ll meet at your house to start distributing food.” Mark tells Lucas who nods and grabs Jungwoo’s hand. Then everyone goes their separate ways.

 

”Hyuckie you can shower first.” Renjun says grinning when they find Jeno on the couch pouting. “What took you all so long. Taeyong kicked me out because I burnt the vegetables. I did it on purpose. No one likes vegetables.” Jeno says his lip hitting out even more until he’s full on pouting.

 

Donghyuck heads upstairs to take a shower while they all coddle Jeno. “How was your first day?” He asks them. Jaemin is sitting on Mark’s lap which leave Jeno to sit on Renjun’s while they talk. They ramble off what happened until the heat Donghyuck’s shy voice from upstairs saying he forgot his clothes.

 

Jaemin is left with the task of bringing him clothes while they continue to talk. When Donghyuck finishes up that’s how he finds the four of them looking way too domestic for him to not feel left out. But then again he doesn’t know them and they don’t know him. “Me and Renjun will go next. You should shower alone since your so close to your rut Min.” Mark says standing up. 

 

“Hyuckie. Come sit. We were talking about our first day of training. How was it for you?” Jaemin asks patting the seat next to him but Donghyuck just climbs in his lap. And all those thoughts are gone away.

 

”It was fun sort of. It was a lot but I still liked it. Mark, Lucas, and You made it really fun especially when you all did your own demonstrations and it also helped me to visualyit instead of making up my own thought of how it was supposed to look.” Donghyuck rambles on and on about the training until exhaustion takes over and he falls asleep. 

 

When Mark and Renjun finish their shower Jaemin lies Donghyuck on the couch and heads to shower himself. “You guys go ahead and start distributing the food I’ll meet you all and just let Hyuck sleep he looks like he needs it.” Jaemin says to which Mark agrees.

 

So here they were going from house to house feeding not only the ones who had trained but their families as well. When they reach Seungmin’s house Mark stepped to the front. “I don’t hold you at fault for what happened. It’s the way you were taught and I understand that. I’m not mad at you at all.” Mark says honestly and Seungmin bows to him making Mark fluster.

 

”Thank you so much Head Alpha Mark.” He says to which Mark chuckles. “It’s okay.” He says giving the boy the food for his family. Taeyong was a baby magnet so they had to bring him home eventually. Every house they went to the kids could basically sense that he was pregnant so they would not leave him alone. It was cute until they tried to leave their houses to follow him.

 

When everyone was fed including his own mates and family Mark was happy. He went home and placed Donghyuck’s food in the refrigerator before settling down in their bed. Jaemin was the one who ending up curling into him and the other didn’t join in knowing that Jaemin would need as much skin contact from Mark as he could get because when his rut cane he wouldn’t want to be near Mark.

 

And Mark hated that.


End file.
